InterHouse Relations
by Silver IceWind
Summary: [Slash, One Shot] So... what would you do if you were trapped on a rock with your rival under the pretenses of 'promoting inter-house relations'? Draco and Harry find out...


Inter-House Relations   
By- IceWind

  
**A/N:**   
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though, as is any new characters that I might introduce into the story. Rating is PG-13; though it may turn to R later.   
  
**Warnings**: Slash… slash… slash ^^; Pwp, lots and lots of fluff. Fluffy, I like fluffy. And it's ooc, well, the characters are *pause* Well, except maybe Dumbledore, but he's not there much so he doesn't really count. 

Mm… this was written for my friend when she wasn't feeling very happy ^^; So I made this happy! Which equates humor to me… well, I sure as hell tried to make it funny in parts. XD I'm not too big in the humor department… Oh well… Remember to review! Reviews are nice!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…I'm not being sulky." 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, pointing out, "You just pouted at me." He glanced around quickly before demanding, "Stop being so snarky, it doesn't suit you."

Draco crossed his arms and pouted a bit more at Harry, it usually worked… well, usually. Seeing as Potter didn't seem much affected by it, his face grew a bit haughty. "That's not sulking. Malfoys do not sulk. Pouting doesn't equate sulking you know." He flicked a piece of imaginary lint from his robe, seeming perfectly at ease with the current situation.

Vaguely incredulous eyes were pinned onto his form, and Draco refrained from saying anything more. He hummed softly to himself, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"…Oh come on! How can you be so calm right now?" 

Draco's eyes were gazing at the sky. It was a nice sky really, he mused, all blue and… well, blue. He'd say more about it, but there just wasn't that much to say. He answered absentmindedly, "No use in getting upset, Potter."

Harry snapped, "Upset? You're not the least bit upset that we're both _trapped_ up here until we work out our 'differences'? Or whatever Dumbledore said?" 

Silver eyes slide momentarily from the sky to eye Potter's face. The other boy was twitching, looking terribly unamused and a bit bewildered over the current situation. It was rather cute really, Draco thought to himself, before promptly slapping those thoughts away. Really, sometimes his subconscious was a bit funny that way, must be the veela blood.

He was lost in this own thoughts once again as his mouth twisted into a half-scowl. 

He was _not_ inbred, as some people may think. Ha! As if a family like the Malfoys remained pure by inbreeding! Those who thought that should be… should be… made to eat that half-giant's cooking! He had from very reliable resources, himself, spying on Potter… not that he _wanted_ to spy on the gorgeous boy, err… annoying! Not gorgeous! 

Draco gave a delicate little shudder, eyes once again riveted on the sky. One had to be aware of everything their worst enemy was doing really, that was the only reason why he was following, _spying_, on the Gryffindor. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone was going to find out, he had been very stealthy. In the midst of congratulating himself, he barely caught the last words that the other boy had spoken.

"--bloody prat."

Silver eyes jerked down from the sky to remain studiously on Potter's face, a bit stung over the remark. His half-scowl turned into a full one as he snapped back, "I'm not a prat, you prat!" Inwardly he acknowledged that those words were probably not the most eloquent he had ever spoken, but whatever, it was loads better than the comebacks Harry, _Potter_ he reminded himself, came up with.

Harry suddenly had a lovely muddled expression on his face before it cleared and he looked righteously indignant.

"I wasn't calling you a prat!"

Draco started a bit, _he wasn't?_ He gave a wry smile to himself, not noticing the queer look that Harry gave him before the other boy looked away quickly. He cleared his throat and said distinctly, "Well… sorry then, but you're still a prat."

"…"

Draco smirked. 

Harry scowled.

Draco suddenly got hit on the head with a stick and he went down with a "Ooph!" His face was suddenly staring down at the long, _long_ drop to the raging sea and he turned pale as he scrambled away from the side, carefully keeping away from the edge… not that it really helped, they were still surrounded by cliffs with a sheer vertical drop into the ocean. _Really_, what some wizards came up with just for inter-house relations.

"…I thought you didn't care about where we were?" Harry raised an eyebrow slightly.

Carefully reverting his gaze back up into the sky, Draco tried to calm down his breathing while inwardly muttering curses at the stupid wizards who were probably sniggering at them inside a warm and cozy castle. And watching them. Perverts. Probably getting off on the fact that they were two lovely boys stuck together on a rock. 

Not that Harry, _Potter_ his mind screamed, was lovely. No, not very lovely at all with that messy hair (probably nice to run fingers through), too skinny body (actually, rather nicely toned from Quiddich), and abnormally bright emerald green eyes… Well… yes, the eyes were really rather lovely, he had to admit that.

Not that he was going to admit that _out loud_ any time soon. 

Suddenly remembering _why_ he was thinking about this in the first place, his gaze flew back onto Harry's, he's given up on trying to remember to call him Potter, face. "You hit me with a stick!" Draco said indignantly, carefully feeling the side of his head to see if there was a bruise. "I bruise easily you know! Horrid… black and blue spot on my head… clashes with the color of my skin…" He continued to lament, "Not to mention my _hair_!"

He summoned up his worst scowl and shot it at Harry… but it disappeared a couple of seconds later into a milder one when he saw that the other boy was looking rather kissable with that tiny pout on his face. Damn hormones. Draco sighed and winced lightly when he felt the spot where the stick hit his head. He sulked, "You could say that you're sorry you know."

Harry rolled his eyes a bit, ignoring the last thing Draco said, sighing as he sat down on the ground. "You never told me why you suddenly got frightened when you didn't seem to care about the height before," he reminded Draco.

Draco refused to glance down, muttering, "I'm not scared of _heights_, Potter… it's just that I'm not on my broom and it's a hell of a long way down." He frowned slightly and continued on stubbornly, "I'd like to see you look down there and not get a bit perturbed by it." But now he had a dilemma. Look down and see Harry, but also see the ocean swirling around them. Continue to look up away from the ocean, he wouldn't be able to watch Harry… Why does life deal such horrible choices?

His gaze finally moved downwards and he gave a small jump backwards when he finally realized how close Harry's face was to his. Apparently while he wasn't watching, the other boy had crept close and had started to stand up to boot. About to fall over the side, Harry lunged forward and caught him by the front of his robe, hauling him back to the middle of the rock. 

"Bloody hell, Potter! You nearly killed me!" Draco sputtered as he gripped Harry's robes with white-knuckles, deciding to let go when he got back to Hogwarts. Stupid, bloody Dumbledore… he _knew_ that the old man wanted him dead! Well if he died then Harry dies too! Because he was not going to let go of the other boy, no way in hell was that going to happen!

Exasperation was etched on Harry's face as he retorted, "I didn't think that you were so skittish!" He seemed to ignore the fact that Draco was clutching to him as if his life depended on it (it probably did).

Draco sniffed dolefully, mind getting momentarily distracted. Was that strawberries he smelled on Harry? …Harry smelled like a _girl?_ There was also an underlying scent that was purely the other boy's, something like quidditch and vanilla… Well, so what if quidditch really wasn't a scent? Harry smelled like quidditch! After several moments passed, he seemed to remember that he was supposed to react to the statement the other made and bit out belatedly, "I didn't want any Potter germs on me."

"…"

Draco blinked a few times when Harry didn't seem to answer and peeked up at the other boy's face, having had his face pressed against the soft black robes. …Was Harry laughing at him?! The other boy's face was twisted slightly in mirth, side of his eyes crinkled slightly as muffled sounds escaped his throat. Draco scowled slightly and demanded hotly, "Why are you laughing at me?"

At those words, Harry broke out into hearty laughs, ignoring the fact that Draco was looking a bit irate at the moment. Wiping his eyes with a free hand, Harry spoke in a semi-serious tone, "Have you noticed the position we were in?"

Looking down, Draco reflected to himself that his retort probably wasn't the best thing to say. Unable to come up with a suitable comeback, he muttered defensively, "Well, you smell like a girl, Potter." Though he did like the smell… no he did not! The sane part of his mind firmly wacked itself in exasperation, he never did think right with Harry around.

"I do not smell like a girl!" Harry exclaimed in a slightly scandalized tone. 

"Yes you do!" Draco replied, absentmindedly stroking the material of Harry's robe (again the sane part of his mind wacked itself), "Like strawberries! With vanilla… and quidditch too…" He trailed off when he sensed that Harry was staring at him. Heh, well, it was true! Perhaps not the best thing to say to your worst enemy…

Harry quirked an eyebrow and Draco refused to squeal like a girl. 

"I… smell like quidditch do I?" Amusement laced the other boy's voice, "Should I be scared that you think that quidditch is a smell, Draco? Or that you actually took time to figure out what I smelled like?"

Draco scowled (really, how many times did he scowl in the past 10 minutes? He'd really have to stop or else he'll get premature wrinkles!) and carefully disengaged _one_ hand to wave around airily, trying to ignore how close Harry was to him. "Really Harry… I have to know everything about my arch rival, now don't I?" Suddenly he blinked and cried out accusingly, "You called me by my first name!"

Was Harry's eyes twinkling? …They were! Draco twitched slightly, vaguely reminded of Dumbledore before his mind leapt away from that thought. Ew, old men. Ewww… as if he would ever think of _Dumbledore_ in the same thought as Harry… eww! Harry and Dumbledore sex, EWWW! The sane part of his mind wacked itself repeatedly, while the insane part wondered idly when the sane part would be knocked out. 

"You called me by mine as well," Harry stated simply.

But Draco wasn't really listening to Harry, trying to knock those horrid images of Dumbledore posing naked to seduce Harry away. That was just… wrong. Really, really wrong. Ewww! His mind was sullied! The sane part of his mind wacked itself into unconsciousness.

Muttering to himself under his breath, "That's just wrong," Draco suddenly obeyed the commands of his unrestrained psychotic mind, pressing his lips harshly against Harry's in an effort to banish the Evil mental images. Yanking himself away after a couple of moments, he panted softly.

Harry squeaked when Draco kissed him, emerald green eyes wide. "Bloody hell!" he breathed out slowly.

Oooo… Harry tasted nice. Sweet and a bit tangy, like strawberries… he really did like strawberries. Draco licked his lips and mumbled to himself, "Harry and Dumbledore is just wrong… Mental images are Evil…" Getting the impulse to kiss the black-haired boy again, Draco did just that, letting those Evil images fade away to never return.

Nibbling lightly on Harry's bottom lip, Draco heard the other boy give a soft moan. He broke away slightly and grinned wickedly at the bedazzled boy, "Inter-house relations are good, aren't they?" He purred softly to Harry, trying to push himself closer, a rather hard task considering that he was already pressed up against the boy. 

Harry just gave him an unfocused look before bobbing his head silently in agreement, eyes still wide but with a dreamy quality as they stared at Draco. 

Draco gave himself a self-satisfied smile before returning to kissing the other boy, prying the other's lips open insistently as he slipped his tongue in. He heard Harry give another soft moan as the other boy responded with his own tongue, and curled his arms around Draco's neck. 

This was… really… nice… Draco's lust filled brain registered, he emitted a soft groan as Harry was the one to pull away, annoyance flickering momentarily through his eyes before he heard the other's words, and then he grinned wickedly.

"Think… there is enough room?" Harry panted softly as he glance down at the rock.

Hell, not the best place to have a shag, but good enough. Draco's hands wandered into Harry's robes, before insistently trying to yank them off, mumbling, "We can lie down, enough room. Shut up, shag, now!" He saw Harry give him a sly grin and suddenly closed his eyes when the other boy's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking on it. He keened softly as he pushed the top of Harry's robes down, revealing smooth, slightly tanned flesh. 

His right hand trailed slowly down Harry's chest and stomach when he felt Harry starting to push them down to the ground…

~

Far away, two thumps were suddenly audible. 

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses slightly, giving the prone forms of Severus and Minerva a paternal smile. Really, this had gone better than he expected, though Severus and Minerva really shouldn't be so prudish about these sorts of things… 

He cast a glance towards the mirror where it showed the image of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter half naked and looking as if they weren't going to stop any time soon. Smirking a bit to himself over his master plan and careful manipulation, he _was _a Slytherin after all, Dumbledore silently transported the two boys onto a bed in a private room in Hogwarts, deciding that they'll probably never notice until everything was all said and done. 

Seems as if the inter-house relations were going to get a whole lot better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? ^^; Review! *points to the little button below* 


End file.
